


Heaven

by maddiemoiselleeee



Series: Just Like Heaven [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: It's been five years since the two got together and everything is different but in a good way.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of me posting the first chapter of JLH. It was originally gonna be smut but I thought these two dorks needed some sugar

Legs tangled into his and arms snaked around his waist, making Alfred smile before his eyes even opened. He placed his hand on one of the ones wrapped around him, humming contently. His other hand slid around the body next to him, pulling him in closer to plant a kiss on messy golden hair. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

All he received in response was a groan, making him laugh deeply, voice still affected by sleep. “Come on, you gotta work soon.”

“Five more minutes.” came the slurred voice of Arthur who was pressing closer into him.

Five years ago, if someone had told Alfred that he would be waking up to the love of his life in his arms, he would have laughed. Five years ago, if someone had told him that the love of his life was also someone he had saved from death via communication with their spirit self, he would have been convinced that they were drinking. Now, with said man curled into his side and breathing gently, he couldn't imagine his life going any other way.

The road to this point was not an easy one. Aside from the initial awkwardness due to the gap between Arthur's awakening and him remembering the events that had transpired, getting their friends to understand the situation was nearly impossible. Francis and Tino nearly killed him on sight, while Matthew had a hard time understanding exactly what was going on. Even Alfred’s sisters who had flown in from Pennsylvania to check on the twins had a hard time buying it. The only one who truly accepted it from the start was Gilbert, but he was weird in his own right, so Alfred didn't count his opinion.

Regardless of all the controversy, Alfred and Arthur still ended up together. Rather than just jump right into a full-blown relationship, they actually dated for the better part of a year, living on their own and spending the night together enough times for Alfred to count on one hand with fingers left over. It wasn't until much later that Arthur finally suggested that Alfred move in with him, and Alfred agreed. Four years later, they were still together and very content. Alfred had loved before, but he never knew he could love as strong as this before now.

When Arthur refused to stir, Alfred was left with no other choice but to press kisses all over his face to wake him up. It worked, as Arthur quickly grew annoyed and pushed him away, sitting up and sliding out of bed not before throwing the blanket at Alfred’s face. 

Alfred rolled over and propped himself on an elbow, watching Arthur get dressed in his work uniform. When Arthur bent over to pull out his slacks from the bottom drawer, Alfred gave him a cat-call whistle, to which he laughed as he received a neon green glare.

“Do you ever go into work?” Arthur asked as he buttoned his shirt and shoved the ends into his slacks.

“What's the point of being the boss if I show up everyday?” Alfred sighed, falling back onto the pillows.

At the beginning of the year, Alfred’s boss had finally retired after working for fifty long years. He didn't have any sons to inherit the company, not that that was common much anymore, and decided to entrust it to his right hand man. As the new boss, Alfred gave his employees the option of staying home to finish assignments they didn't necessarily need to come in for. If assignments came in late or half-assed, however, he laid down the smack and that was something no one wished to see twice. Of course, that meant Alfred himself almost never showed up, despite the fact that he really should go every day as the boss.

Arthur sighed loudly and sat on the bed, pinching Alfred's nose. “It's called having a good work ethic. Now come on, get up and go to work.” he insisted, rolling Alfred’s head side to side. 

Alfred swatted the hand on his nose away and instead of attempting to get out of bed, he placed a hand on the back of Arthur's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. It wasn't extremely passionate or anything, no tongue or steamy breath rolling down his cheeks, but it was enough to make Arthur hesitate, not seeming too inclined to get up again either. When they parted, Alfred thought he'd won in distracting his significant other, but Arthur simply pinched his nose harder and stood up, looping a tie around his neck and facing the mirror. “Up.”

Alfred gave an exaggerated groan, rolling so close to the edge of the bed he almost fell out - not the way he wanted to start his morning - and sat up, yawning and stretching his back, letting his shirt rise up with his arms. “It's so much easier to coerce you out of bed than myself.” he yawned, standing up and cracking his joints.

He dug around in his dresser, albeit messier than his lover’s, to find a pair of jeans and a plaid blue button up that he distinctly remembered Arthur buying for him saying how much it complimented his eyes. Alfred now wore it every chance he could. Arthur looked entirely unamused, however, when he saw Alfred slipping into the jeans. “Can't you wear a nice pair of dress pants?”

“I can't.” Alfred whined. “I look so hot in them that all the ladies flock to me instantly. I just can't turn off the sexy when I'm all dressed up.” to emphasize his point, he stood up and licked the tips of his thumbs, slicking back his eyebrows while he shot finger guns towards Arthur with a wink.

Arthur completely deadpanned, then after a long moment of silence, the two men broke out into laughter. “I want to hate you so much, I really do.” 

“But you love me.” Alfred sing-songed, planting a quick kiss on Arthur’s cheek as he swished past him, walking towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. He opened the fridge and wrinkled his nose at the lack of food; they were going to have to go shopping soon. “Is eggs okay?” He called out.

“It’s  _ are _ eggs okay, and yes, they are fine.” Arthur corrected as he walked out of the bedroom. Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled out the egg carton, placing it on the stove. 

“Am I going to get a lecture again if I ask if you want dippy eggs?” Alfred asked specifically to irk the shorter man. Arthur spun around with his mouth open, ready to explain, but Alfred put his hands up in a time-out. “Okay, okay, I get it. It’s a weird Pennsylvanian thing, I’ll stop asking.” 

“You say that every time.” Arthur snorted, moving to the coffee maker to start brewing. 

Glancing over his shoulder towards his lover, Alfred couldn’t help but smile as he cracked eggs over a pan. He loved this domestic feeling. He loved being able to wake up everyday and see the man he loved more than words could explain. He wondered if this is how Matthew felt with his husband. 

“I made dinner reservations for tonight.” Arthur said, breaking Alfred from his thoughts. 

Alfred turned towards him, raising his eyebrow. “Where?”

“The Amphitheatre.”

Alfred’s jaw dropped. “ _ The Amphitheatre?” _ He echoed in disbelief. The Amphitheatre was a new restaurant opened only a few years ago and they were already booked solid for the next seven years. Not only was it practically impossible to get in, it was extremely expensive. For two people, it would probably be two hundred dollars or more just to eat, let alone the two hundred dollar non-refundable deposit you had to place when getting the reservation. However, it was the place to be in New York if you were stupid rich. “How the  _ hell _ did you manage to snag seats there?”

Arthur hummed with a confident smirk, bringing a full cup of coffee to his lips and blowing to cool it down. “I know a guy. You’re going to burn the eggs.”

The pan sizzled loudly as if to remind him, and Alfred turned back towards the eggs, lifting the bottoms to see if they were burnt yet.

They ate breakfast together in mostly silence, though Alfred was clearly buzzing from the thought of their dinner reservations tonight. After about twenty minutes, Arthur checked his watch and stood up, taking his place to the sink and leaning over Alfred to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I have to leave, I have a meeting to attend. I'll be home around five.”

Alfred gave a mock gasp. “Wow, you get to leave work four hours early? What, is it my birthday?” 

He received a smirk back. “It might be.”

Alfred raised his eyebrow. “What are you planning? I don't like that tone, mister.” Alfred teased. “You can't be proposing to me, I already did that.”

The silver ring on Arthur’s finger glistened as he lifted it to examine it.t, then he lowered his hand again with the same mischievous grin. “Why don’t you just wait and see, Captain America.” He teased.

Alfred gave a real gasp this time as he shot up from the table, running up to Arthur and tackling him in a bear hug from behind. “Excuse me, sir! You can’t just call me my favorite super hero’s name and not expect to be swept away!” He announced as he began kissing all over Arthur’s face as an attack.

Arthur snorted as he tried to deflect all of his kisses, but his arms were pinned to his torso and he was helpless to the onslaught. Giggling, he wiggled in his lover’s arms. “Alfred, stop, please! I have to go to work, you dork!”

After placing a huge, wet kiss on his cheek, Alfred pulled away. Arthur wiped his cheek off with his hand and dragged it down Alfred’s shirt with a scowl full of love. “You are disgusting.”

“You love me.”

Arthur sighed dramatically. “Yeah, I really do. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Alfred smiled. “See you later.”

 

“ _ Oh my god _ , I think I just saw Jesus. Like,  _ mmmff _ , that food was  _ orgasmic _ .” Alfred moaned as they walked through the front door of their apartment. “If I was stupid rich I would eat there all the time too. Why didn’t I take home a doggy bag? Do you think if I worked there I would get free food? Or like, a discount? I’d quit my job in a heartbeat if I got free food there.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he tossed his keys into the dish by the door, loosening the knot of his tie. “If you loved it so much, why don’t you marry it?” He asked.

Alfred hummed as if considering, then pulled off his jacket, carelessly tossing it across the back of the couch. “Nah, I have my perfect grumpy British boy, I don’t need the food.” He answered while untucking his shirt from his pants. 

He couldn’t see his face, but Alfred was sure Arthur was smiling. 

“Whatever, let’s just go to bed. I have the entire next week off, and i might try and coerce you to stay in bed with me all day.” Arthur suggested. He began striding towards their bedroom. After a pause, Alfred chased him, an evil grin on his face.

Alfred used to think his life felt just like heaven, and now he knew that wasn’t true.

His life  _ was _ heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch on, Arthur is celebrating the anniversary of the original fic lolol
> 
> I kinda wanna make this a series but idk


End file.
